Night's Son
by Slashlover1990
Summary: Harry falls asleep on his 16th birthday, forgetting it's his 16th birthday, and wakes up some hours later in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing where he learns some distressing news. Now, he has some new allies, friends and possible lovers. Who are they and can they finally give Harry the home he has been surching for? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry scratched again at his back. For the last week it had felt tight, like there was something just beneath his skin and it was driving him up the wall. He wanted whatever it was that was going on to stop.

Turning back to the dishes, Harry tried to put his discomfort out of his mind for the time being.

Finishing his chores for the night, Harry went up to his room and prompty fell asleep.

**)o( )O( )o(**

Harry woke and was momentarially disoriented. It wasn't that he didn't know where he was, or at least have an idea where he was. He just didn't know why he was here or how he got here or most likely who would bother to bring him to the Hogwarts infirmary or why.

Harry was about to sit up when voices stopped him.

"A Royal Nyx, Arthur, do you knnow what this means?"

"Yes, Molly, I know."

"Finally, we can do a little fixing up at home. And the children, new robes and books for everyone. Oh, Ron and Ginny will be thrilled."

"And how are you planning on explaining all this good fortune to Harry?"

"We'll think of something. Tell him...there was a raffle at work, or no, tell him you have some new recrutes and they gave you a bonus to teach them the 'hows' and 'whys' of the department. He wouldn't question it, not from you."

"A bonus even I can belive, but, a bonus that was enugh to fix up our house and buy expensive clothes and books for the four of us? Honey, Harry has been to our house alomst every summer since his and Ron's Second Year. He would still question the amount counsidering how much you complain about the Ministry's treatment of our family."

"Then tell him that along with the bonus, Percy was promoted to, 'Junior Assistant to the Assistant of the Minister' or something. And becuase of this he decided he wanted to start making amends with the family and gave us enough money to make the repares. What are the chanses that Harry will ever meet Percy or anyone from the Ministry besides you that can tell him otherwise?"

"Maybe."

What was going on? Why were Molly and Arthur here and why were they planning on lying to him about money? What was a Royal Nyx? Did it have something to do with the money? What did he have to do with it?

These thought kept swirling around in his head as he listened into the conversation.

"That may not be true," Dumbledore's voice was quiet, but clear. "Do not forget, many of the Order members are part of the Ministry as well. He may not ask any of them for the truth, but, someone could just as easily let somthing slip in his presance that could make him question."

"So then what do we tell him?"

Molly sounded like she was getting impaticent.

"Don't worry, even one strand of a Royal Nyx's hair will give one enugh money to last for months. Longer if one is carefull with how they manage that money. We'll use some of the money from Mr. Potter's hair, enough for some groceries, and give them to Black. We will tell young Mr. Potter that I have decided to help some of the less financially gifted. Black's house is already well off enough, and food benefits all of us as we use the house as headquarters."

"Wonderful," Molly clapped her hands together like an excited school girl.

Harry felt sick. Three poeple he trusted with his life and looked up to as the family he never had, were ploting to lie to his face and useing his godfather as a tool for that lie. But why; why were they lying to him and why would his hair have moneitary value?

"If you're going to do that Headmaster, then what about the werewolf? He's worse off then we are. Harry is very close to both of these men, he'll question why Black and us are being given payment and not Lupin."

"Arthur."

"I'm only trying to keep him happy and controlable like the Headmaster wants us to. Keeping Harry controled means taking care of _all_ the people he has a bond to. Not just him and her along the way."

"He's right, Molly, and I'm sure one or two new robes will suffice. After all, this is a war we are fighting. Some sacrifices must be made if we wish to succed. It's accually a good thing Arthur pointed that little detail out. It shows I was correct in my assumption that your family would be able to handle this task of keeping an eye on him."

"Thank-you Headmaster," the replied in unison.

"Now, I have some other Order business to attend to. Will you be heading home or are planning to stay until he wakes up?"

"No, I don't belive there is any more reason for us to remain here, Headmaster," Molly spoke up.

"Very well, I shall see you at the next meeting."

"Of course, come on Arthur."

The door to the Hospital Wing closed and Harry started to cry silently.

A shadowy figure slipped out un-noticed.

**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**

Draco bolted strait up in bed. He didn't know what had woken him up, but a shiver ran down his spine. Grabbing his wand, Draco cast sevral detection charms and, finding nothing went back to sleep.

A nagging feeling still in the back of his mind.

**T_T T_T T_T**

Remus and Sirius sat on either side of Harry's bed. They were still awed by the sight before them. Harry was completely transformed, hardly recognizable; and not becuase he was 1/2 a foot tall.

He had waist length blue-black hair, cute little pointed ears, pale skin, red lips, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. He was still thin, but he was no longer skrawny, and both Remus and Sirius could tell he was taller with long legs. Like any fay, both male and female, he was delicate looking, like a living doll. But what was most prominate, what indicated he was a Royal Nyx Faerie, was the turquoise blue 'Nyx symbol' tattoo in the middle of his forehead. A full moon in between two crescent moons with a fairy Irish Celtic Knot Circlet framing half his face.

He was...in a word...beautiful. Remus was worried about how they were going to keep the student body from trying to jump him. He would feel a lot better if he and Sirius could be there to keep an eye on him.

**)o( )O( )o(**

Harry woke to someone stroking his hair. He smiled and snuggled into the touch before freezing. The last thing he remembered was crying himself to sleep after discovering he had been betrayed. Did the headmaster or Weasleys come to collect more strans? Harry hoped not, he felt violated at the thought.

But the person stroking him wasn't pulling any strans out. Not even any loose ones. So it wasn't the headmaster or Weasleys.

Harry turned his head slowly to look at who was behind him. He met the warm chocolate eyes of Remus, and fell off the bed. Luckily bed turned out to be a pillow so his fall was short and his landing soft.

"Morning cub, how did you sleep?"

"Okay. Why is everything so big?"

"Harry...everything isn't big, you're just small," the werewolf chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. What do you mean I'm small? Why am I small?"

Remus conjured a mirror for Harry to see himself with. Harry's eyes grew huge when he saw his reflection. Rremus had to bite back a laugh.

"What am I? I remember Molly saying something, a Royal something."

"A Royal Nyx Faerie, that circlet tattoo is what tells you apart from normal Nyx Faeries. It's a rare breed of fay so naturally there is little information of them. We'll do everything we can to get you whatever books we can find on them for you, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. But what is a Nyx Faerie, normal or royal?"

"Many believe a lot of them are extincted. You see, a Nyx Faerie is a type of night fairy, more beautiful then the more common night fairies. Because of this, they were sought-after for brides in the case of females and sex-slaves in the case of males. Thet are also valuable in the monetary scence because every part of them has an ehansed or enhansing properties that can be added to potions, turned into enchanted items or eaten. Apreantly your kidnes, liver and apendix are extreamly tender and succulent; your heart is a bit more chewy then the others but still another part said to be fit only for a king.

"Because of this many believed Royal Nyxes were hunted into extinction."

Harry could feel the blood drain from his face, "oh."

"Don't worry pup," Sirius chose that moment to join in the conversation. "We won't let anybody eat you...unless you want them too, that is."

"SIRIUS!"

Harry's face was beet red, "um...thanks?"

"Don't listen to him cub, he's being an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm glad to see the lot of you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the three males. "That means I can get on with the examination. Now if the two of you will kindly move...I'll only be a few moments, then I want him to eat something."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus and Sirius said in unison.

A few moments later and Harry was given a clean bill of health and a full breakfast was pilled in his lap, which he dug into whole-heartedly; much to the amusment of the three adults.

* * *

**A/N:** Check out Emerald Isle Forest Fairy Irish Celtic Knot Criclet, google it.

**A/N2:** I had a request from Vamprincess38 to do a Harry/Hiei slash fic for a while now and I kept getting stuck on how to procced. So, I had a fic I have and am still working on that I originaly hadn't had as a cross over but turned it into a cross over later that happened to be Yu Yu Hakusho that I am using as my Harry/Hiei slash fic. I only have about three and 1/16 (if that) chapter done so there is no "damage" done to my original plot; not that I have too much of a plot to go on anyway. I hope you all like it and leave lots pf reviews. If anyone has any ideas as to what they would like to see, I could use it and might put them in a later chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry flitted around the chambers Remus and Sirius had been given. It had been weeks since he woke up 6 inches tall. He, Remus and Madam Pomfrey had been working on his size changing abilities.

What was the most frustrating about it was that now that he knew he could do something like that and was conciously tring to control it, he couldn't do it. At least he wasn't alone.

As the weeks went by, Remus had kept his word. He and Sirius (in guise of Snuffles) went to every book store they found in the hopes of finding anything on Royal Nyx. They finally found a store with two books that had been ordered from Greece.

Harry was a little skeptical about how useful they would be. One was about varius rare magical creatures and only had a few pages dedicated to each. The other was a book of Nyx Fearie fairytales.

"Look on the bight side," Remus gave Harry's shoulder a slight squeek. "It may not be much, but it is something at least. And most fairytales are based off of myths and legends which has some truth to them. The trick is determing the facts from imangination and other myths that got mixed in. We can compare the stories to what we find in the other book, see what matches up."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course he is. Moony was always the smart one of the group. Actually, he and Hermione have a lot in common, they were both the school's resident genius'."

"I was a bit of a book worm, sure, but I wouldn't call myself a genius."

"Of course you wouldn't, which is why I am."

Harry grind at the two of them. He was in complete agreement with Sirius. Remus was one of the smartest people Harry had ever met, he was just too humble sometimes.

**$8$**

Dumbledore drumed his fingures against his desk. A letter from the School Governers lay crumped in a corner. They wanted him to re-enstate Remus Lupin as DADA Professor, permenitly.

The question running through Dumbledore's mind was _why_? It took Dumbledore weeks of persuasion to convinse them to let the werewolf teach here. And the only reason they had agreed was because he told them the other professors had been informed of his choise and that Severus had agreed (grudgingly) to make the Wolfsbane Potion for him.

What changed?

Something wasn't adding up, and Dumbledore was determined to find out what that was.

**+x+ +x+ +x+**

Koenma went over the never ending paper work that littered his desk. Sometimes, being the ruler of an entire realm, as kuwabara would say, sucked. When was the last time he had a vacation?

Never.

Koenma let out a growl of annoyance. There had to be a way to cut down on all this blasted paper work. Maybe a secritary? Someone to sort through the initial mass and send the more important stuff to him right away instead of him going through everything and missing what he had to pay the most attention too. But where would he even get this secritary from in the first place. All he had were reapers and ogres. One was busy enough as it was and the other was more or less useless with the more difficult tasks they were not trained as early as possible to do.

He wondered if there was a spirit that needed to be placed yet or could be removed from their placement he could bring in?

Probably not.

koenma sighed.

He slamed his head against his desk when George and Boton burst into the room.

"Koenma sir, we have a problem!"

Koenma looked up sharply at the blue-haired reper. "There is always a problem Boton, haven't you noticed by now? What is it this time?"

"It seems there is some sort of disruption of the balance between life and death," George said. "It seems someone has created some more horcruxes and one of these horcruxes is a living boy whose own soul is now in jeopardy. Along with mass murder on a national scale of this one individual's part, the boy whom happens to be a horcrux doesn't seem to be able to die; something or someone keeps preventing it."

Koenma groaned and massaged his acking head (not just from hiting it on his desk).

"What are we going to do sir," boton asked worriedly; she was quietly freaking out and close to tears.

"I'll send Yusuke and some others over to investigate. Well," he asked his two closest employees and if he was honest, friends, "what are you waiting for? Go get Yusuke and the rest of the team."

George and Boton snapped to attention, "yessir!"

**)o( )O( )o(**

Harry spent the next few days reading from _Rare Beasts and Spirits: a guid into the unknown_. It turns out that the reason Harry woke up small was apparently because being able to shrink was an insticual reaction to a sense of danger. His mind recognized the betrayal as a threat to his safety, so told his body to make itself as easily hidden and as much 'non-targateable' as possible, to make it more diffiacult for them to spot him.

It was a usfull trick, and would be even more so when Harry learned how to acctually control it.

**~O~ ~O~ ~O~**

Lucius gently lifted Draco out of bed. The younger blonde instinctivly snuggled closer to his father. Lucius smiled; he was a cold, heartless bastard, but only to the outside world. Truth was he loved his son, more then anything in this world. Which was why he had to make sure he was safe.

**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**

Draco woke up an looked around. He was in his father's arms and they were outside. Draco looked around and jumped, which was impressive considering his posion.

They were standing outside the gates of one of the creepiest castles Draco had ever seen. It looked like a cross between an old Victorian manor and the Shreeking Shack back in Hogsmeade. Some of the stones were cracked and crumbling and the wood was rotting away where they layed. Draco could see dark looking gargoyles dotting parts of the roof and a few balconies. Tangled weeds, over grown bushes and a tree full of ravens completed the look.

"Welcom to Prince Castle; it needs work, but it will do."

"Do for what?"

"To live."

"Live?"

"I don't want you to become a Death Eater," Lucius confessed. "My father forced me into this life when I was right out of school," he looked Draco right in the eye. "I want you to have a choice in the matter, if you truely wish to have this life or if you would rather have a chance at a better one; one without fear, pain and total submissiveness to a mental half-blood with more issues then your aunt Bella."

Draco thought that over before he asked "so then are we going to work for Dumbledore now?" Draco wasn't too sure about that option. The man might be powerfull, but Draco didn't think he was all there most times.

"No, we can't be completely sure of his actions, not always. According to Severus, the old man's just as ruthless as, and ten times more cunning then the Dark Lord. Dumbledore is, without a doubt, the most dangerous man you will ever come across."

"Then who?"

"...Potter."

The door opened and a wizened house-elf bowed them in.

"Potter? But he's Dumbldore's golden boy. Wouldn't he be the last person to go to?"

"Not necissarily."

**)o( )O( )o(**

Harry sat on one of the rafters (he finally got the hang of turning small and back) over Hogsmeade Station waiting for the train to arive. He was excited, nervious, slightly sick and just wanted the train to hurry up and get here already. It was aggonizing, this waiting.

_It's not the heat it was the humidity_, he tought idly to himself.

He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to get here. It was most likely hopeless, he knew that, but some part of him couldn't help but hope that maybe his two best friends really were his best friends. He didn't even meet Ron until after he got on the train after all; a random, chance meeting. Dumbledore couldn't have known he would need the Weasley's help to get onto the platform. And Hermione, they hadn't become friends until Holloween after he and Ron saved her from the troll. Even if Dumbledore contacted Molly and Arthur sometime during the school year, he and Ron had been through too much for their friendship to be fake; right? And Hermione had to be even more innoccent; what would muggles care about a world they never even knew existed before then, what would they have to gain?

Harry was grasping at straws, he wasn't completely delusional, not yet.

He was also hoping to see the exchange students Remus had told him about. As far as he knew, Hogwarts has never had any exchange students before. He wondered what they were like.

A rumbling in the distance followed by a whistle had him looking up. The train came into view around the bend and quickly pulled into the station. Harry's heart lept into his throat and started beating painfully.

This was it, the moment of truth.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. So I'm sure some of you are really confused about all the time changes in the different scenes. I'm really sorry. I didn't notice that until I started editing here on Fanfic. Bare with it and I'll try to do better at not being so confusing in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurama looked up from the text book he had been reading over to his team mates. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snoring, Wakamaru and Suzuka were playing the wizard card game Exploding Snap and Touya was watching the scenery pass by. It was a little strange not having Hiei around after all this time, but he reminded himself he would see his oldest friend and partner in crime soon. Speaking of Hiei, Kurama wondered if he'd killed Chu, Rinku and Jin yet? He smirked at the thought. Hiei could use a bit of socialization. Kami knows that demon needs friends.

Kurama was a bit surprised when Koenma had called him and told him that they were getting some extra hands for this mission. He was even more surprised when he told him the reason for this was that a Royal Nyx Faerie had appeared. Kurama hadn't seen a Royal Nyx in over 500 years, give or take; they were a delicacy in Demon World never mind you could be set for life if you possessed one. Too bad their kind don't last long in that kind of captivity, he mused. Kurama agreed with Koenma in his decision for extra musscles; no telling how many 'collectors' will show up once they catch wind. And to find out the Faerie was also a horcrux who was slowly having his own soul taken over; this was a nightmare even in his eyes. Add a war and a two faced, self serving leader for the 'good guys' on top of everything, well, you're just asking for trouble now.

This whole affare was shaping up to be a completely tangled mess.

A knock on their compartment door had the awake occupants looking up. A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes poked her head in. she looked surprised as first, then confused before she composed herself and drew herself up to her full hight.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I am the Gryffindor Prefect. Who are all of you?"

"I am Shuichi Minamino," Kurama introduced himself. "And these are my friends, the raven haired boy is Yusuke Urameshi-kun, the carrot top is Kazuma Kuwabara-kun, the blue haired one is Shishi Wakamaru-kun, the blonde next to him is Suzuka Tanaka-kun and last but not least is Touya-kun. We're transfer students from Tamahime, the Japanese school for magic, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Transfers? All of you? Well, I hope you like it here at Hogwarts then, I just came by to tell you that we should be arriving soon so you should think about changing."

"I'm sure we will and thank-you."

She left with a nod and a smile and Kurama set to work waking Yusuke and Kuwabara up. He wasn't too sure how he felt about the Gryffindor prefect. She seemed a bit bossy and just a touch stuck up, but he figured she was harmless; he'd watch her just in case.

**)o( )O( )o(**

Harry flew as fast as he was able to Remus ans Sirius' rooms. He felt sick, dizzy, he couldn't breathe. His tears were blinding him as he zoomed over the heads of students on their way to the Great Hall.

He had spotted Ron and Ginny's red hair in the crowd of children spilling out of the doors of the train and followed them and Hermione to a carriage.

Dumbledore and the Weasleys had been plotting how to run his life since he was three. From Molly showing him how to get onto the platform when his uncle abandoned him at the station and Ron sitting with him on the train to inviting him over every summer to get away from his family, to being Molly's favoite. It was all orchestrated, even Hermione. Dumbledore sent her the extra books about him, talked to her. The troll had been an unforseen beneficial aid in their favor.

Harry fell onto his bed in Remus and Sirius' rooms, still small, sobbing his heart out.

`v` `v``v`

Kurama looked around the Great Hall with barely concealed awe. The ceiling was as high as a tree top, enchanted to look like the sky outside and had houndreds of candles floating under it. On the tables were golden plates, utensils and goblets, all glittering enticingly in the candle and star light.

The sturn looking witch who had collected them at the front door, _'McGonagall'_ he remembered, led them up to the front table where an old hat started to sing. He heard a strangled noise coming from his right and figured Yusuke and Kuwabara were not as well at conceiling their surprise as well as the demons were. Yes, Kurama was surprised; it was a singing hat for Kami's sake!

After the song, everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall took out what looked like a long piece of parchment and started reading off names. As a name was called, a child ran up to the stool and sat while the Sorting Hat was placed on their head. After an undsiclosed amount of time, the Hat would call out the name of the House the child would be staying in for the rest of their school career.

After all the First Years were Sorted, an old man with a long berd and hair stood up. Kurama figured he was the Headmaster and the one Koenma warned them about. All noise stopped and all eyes turned to listen to what this man had to say; it was kind of creepy in Kurama's opinion and he was a demon!

"Students, faculty, as you may all have noticed the fine gentlemen standing to my right. I am pleased to inform you that for the first time in Hogwarts history, we will be welcoming not one, not two, but six transfer students, all the way from Japan. I expect you all to treat them with the same curtasy and respect you show each other, make a good impression on our Eastern brother yes?"

Appluse.

"They will be joining our Sixth and Seventh Years; McGonagall?"

"Icemaster, Touya."

Touya calmly walked up to the stool and sat down. It was maybe two, three minutes before the Hat called out "Ravenclaw!" Touya walked over to the Ravenclaw table who were claping excitedly but politely.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

Kuwabara went to Hufflepuff.

"Minamino, Shuichi."

"It's sue-ee-chi," Kurama quietly corrected her as he passed.

"My appologies, Mr. Minamino, I shall make a note of that for the other professors."

Kurama nodded his thanks and sat on the stool.

_'Another one',_ a voice asked in his head. He realised that it was the Hat talking to him telepathically.

_'Another one what',_ Kurama asked back, not really expecting an answer.

_'Another demon',_ the Hat answered back.

A cold sweat brock out on Kurama's neck and his hackles raised. The Hat was sentiant! It wasn't just resonding to a heat sorce or pressure on its rim. It was alive, or as alive as a hat could be. Kurama soppoused he shouldn't be so surprised, the Forlorn Hope was pretty much the same way.

_'Yes, a dear cousin of mine. The insperation for my excistance you could say. Though how even the Founders knew the Mirror of Darkness, I haven't the foggest. Which of course brings us back you doesn't it? A thief, a murder, a son and a friend. You are an interesting one aren't you? Never have I met someone so complecated._

_'So where to put you? _

_'You are loyal, cunning - as a fox should be -, brave and intelligent. Oh so intelligent. You could do well in any of the Houses, but which House is the best for you? _

_'As hard working as you are, you are too ruthless in dealing with even your friends to do well in Hufflepuff. Your intelligence is used to better your slyer nature and need to put what you know to physical practice, so Ravenclaw must say good night. You often put your friends before yourself, even risking your life to spare theirs and you ambition often leads you to unfaverable situations. _

_So the question is, are you a lion or a snake?'_

_'Neither, a fox.'_

_'Heh heh heh, a funny one aren't you? Yes, I see. Well I believe that though you may not roar, you best belong in..._Gryffindor!"

Kurama walked over to the easiestly loudest House in school. He sat next to a blonde boy that still had a touch of baby fat, giving him an innocent almost angelic look and the girl he met on the train, Hermione Granger. Next to her was a boy with even more orange hair then Kuwabara and a girl who was clearly his sister.

Kurama looked up as McGonagall called Suzuka - using his childhood name Tanaka as a surname - to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

Kurama clapped politely with the rest of the school.

"Urameshi, Yusuke."

"Griffondor!"

Yusuke stroled over to sit next to Kurama, a grin splitting his face.

"Wakamaru, Shishi."

Like Touya and Kurama, it took some time before the Hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Wakamaru took his seat at the end of the Slytherin table.

As soon as the noise died down again, the headmaster stood up once more.

"Welcome, for some of you, once again, to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and wizardy. As always the Start of Term annoucements; the Forbidden Forest is of corse forbidden to studenst of all ages. Our caretaker, Mr. Filtch has completed the list of all items banned from school property which can be found in his office for those of you whom wish to take a look. He has informed me, to cut down on time that the list includes all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. I would also like to welcome back Mr. Remus J. Lupin as DADA Professor this year."

A burst of appluse, greater then that during the sorting erupted from all but the Slytherin House.

It was a good five minutes before the headmaster could speak again.

"Now, I believe you have listened to the ramlings of an old man long enough, dig in," the headmaster raised his arms to them and food appeared from nowhere. Kurama stared in shock for several seconds before he followed the example of his new classmates and piled roast chicken, beef and vegitables onto his plate. It wasn't bad, not as good as (1) Nikujaga or (2) Tsukemono, but still exceptable.

_"What is this shit?"_

_"Yusuke be nice,"_ Kurama admonished Yusuke who was poking at his rice pudding like he was afraid it was going to jump up and bite him.

_"But, Kurama, they've ruined it. And what is with all the meat? It's all dripping with fat and Kami knows what else."_

_"I know Yusuke, but not everything is as bad as you make it out to be and fat can be trimed. Their chicken is edible, have that. Try the mashed potatos, they seam to be a safe bet if you don't want the pudding or stew."_

Yusuke grumbled something under his breath but took Kurama's advice.

_/Your little fairy is down in one of the chambers./_ Hiei's voice sounded in their heads.

A commotion at the Hufflepuff table had most of the schooling over to see Kuwabara mopping up some spilled juice.

_/Fool./ _

_/He's not just a fairy./_ Even telepathically Kurama could sound exhasperated. _/He is a Faerie, a sub-class of of the fae-folk./ _

_/Whatever./ _

_/Why do you think he's in his room and not up here eating with the rest of the school,/_ Kuwabara asked.

_/We could ask him tomorrow,/_ Yusuke threw in.

_/No we can't,/ _Kurama stated. _/If we do he'll become suspicious of us and won't let us anywhere near his person unless forced to work with one us. We have to gain his trust and take it from there. It will be a slow process, so be patiant. We can't aford to scare him off./_

_/Right,/_ the others agreed and the connection was broken.

* * *

1 - Beef and potato stew flavored with sweet soy.

2 - Pickled vegies served with rice-based meals.

**A/N:** _'Thinking'_.

_"Japanese"_.

_/Telepathy/_ (and this one was an open one meaning all members of the Team could hear).

**A/N2:** Tamahime is a word I made that is acctually two words. Tama means many things but I'm using Soul for this story and Hime means Princess. So the name of the "school" is Soul Princess; kind of a play on whoes at Hogwarts.

**A/N3:** For those of you who don't read others reviews, I got some good questions from xxdarkxxalicexx, which I'll anwser and clear up any confusion some of you others might be feeling as well.

First - The reason it took Spirit World so long to find out about the Horcruxes is because Koenma is so busy. People are born and die every eight seconds so I'm sure that is at least half of Koenma's paper work alone, not to mention whatever correspondences Spirit World and Demon World have going. The ogres really didn't look like they were much help in the anime, so it was probably very easy for them to accidently lose the information on the Horcruxes in paper work.

Second - The answer to how Lucius knew Harry wasn't on Dumbledore's side is given to you in Ch. 1, "a shadow-y figure slipped out un-noticed".

Third - Harry flew up there of course. Harry has been practicing since he got out of the infirmery and is able to shrink to his "doll size" for a few minutes before he either becomes stuck or needs to change back.

Fourth - Remus and Sirius have their rooms in Hogwarts (as you just found out why in this chapter) and already knew Harry whent off to the station to wait for Ron and Hermione so there was no need to go looking for him.

Fifth - Harry will be a student. I didn't mention it in here, but Dumbldore told the school Harry was a magical creature and will be staying with Remus for his protection as the students left for bed. I don't know if I'm going to put that scene in a flash back or just have someone mention it.

**A/N4:** I think I'll put up a poll and see what everybody thinks about Ron and Hermione's betrayal. Should one or both of them hae a chage of heart or would stay nasty? If they do have a change of heart, should Harry forgive them?


End file.
